Redemption
by Teriel
Summary: Eyes that were once as dark as the night twirled with red and intricate black markings that covered them that were too small to make sense of, looked up to stare at his brother. "You have a lot to explain," were the first furious words Sasuke Uchiha uttered as he rose from the dead.


When Severus Snape's life came to an abrupt and horrifying end, the blasted snake's venom slowly failing his organs, as a firm believer in anything non-religious, he expected nothingness. For his thoughts to vanish and soul to be obliterated or some such nonsense. He'd passed on the necessary but cruel information to Lily Potter's son, the fate of the Wizarding world successfully placed in a mere adolescents' hands. It was out of his hands now, metaphorically and literally speaking. Young Harry Potter would be joining him in death soon if all went accordingly as planned…all for the bloody greater good. It was with this bitter thought and a scoff Severus Snape once again opened his eyes.

He was lying on the ground, staring at a white ceiling or what seemed like it. Pushing himself up to a vertical position he noticed the whiteness seemed never-ending. It was everywhere! The floor he was standing on, the sky or ceiling he was looking at. And as far as his eyes could see, it was white. For a moment, he forgot…however that didn't last long as awareness rushed through him like a tidal, bringing forth conflicting emotions all in one go. Expecting pain, his hand instantly went to his neck where the massive fangs had pierced him, but to his surprise his skin was unblemished. But of course, he was dead…

Dead.

Looking around him, for the first time Severus Snape felt unsettled. There was nothing. Was this his afterlife…? "No…" His voice sounded different, young almost. Taking a few steps forward he walked and walked without any sense of direction. Embarrassingly it took him a while to realise he wasn't wearing any clothes. The biggest indicator was the missing sensation of the familiar robes brushing against his skin. Instantly blushing at his humiliation, he tried to preserve his modesty with his hands only to realise there was no one around to witness his indignity. He was never one to walk around nude even when he was alone. His body had been far too scarred from his early life. Once he'd received the dark mark, there was only more reason for him to stay clothed to hide his shameful secret. Not that it'd stayed hidden.

Fervently wishing he had clothes, he was surprised when a pair of white shorts and a navy-blue turtle neck shirt appeared out of thin air. These clothes not being his number one fashion choice he slipped into them quickly having no choice. The miniature size of the clothes set off alarm bells ringing in his head. Looking at his hands, they were small like a child's hand. As were his feet. If only he'd a mirror.

To his dimming surprise a grand mirror much taller than him appeared resembling the Mirror of Erised. What surprised him more than the randomly appearing objects was his appearance!

He was a child! For God's sake…. what afterlife was this?!

Dark obsidian eyes took in his reflection. His hair resembled that of the Potter brat sticking up everywhere. However, many important details of his features seemed very different. Most important one being his nose. As a child Severus had always imagined what he would look like without a hooked nose and without all the blemishes on his skin. He remembered all those times he looked in his bathroom mirror at Spinner's End wishing his appearance would slightly be more bearable to look at. What foolish thoughts they were in his adolescence. Lily had hit puberty early so a couple of summers before, they had met up before going to Hogwarts, Severus had noticed how much more beautiful she'd become.

When he questioned her on how she did it, she laughed at him voice sounding melodious when she said, "Don't worry Sev! You'll become pretty just like me in a few years! Tunia told me that and it takes time and it hasn't happened to her yet either." She flipped her hair back revealing the now angular face that was once chubby in early childhood and dragged him of to play on the swings not a care in the world.

He had fervently believed her not able to wait for when his nose would be 'pretty' like hers and face to be free of all marks. However, Severus quickly came to the devastating realization as he matured and took an interest in science especially genetics, this crushed any hope he had. He would only ever be Snivellus the greasy haired git who spent all his days in the dungeons. Lily was one of the very lucky few who had inherited beautiful features. He instantly compared Petunia's horse face to Lily's heart shaped one, some people really were unlucky. From then on Severus had never focused on his appearance as there wasn't anything he could do about it. He thought he'd made up for it with his snarky wit and intelligence later on in life anyway.

Severus shook himself out of the past with a shake to his head and looked over himself again. Somehow ironically, he'd received his childhood wish….in death. His face was pale and soft, unmarked. Nose straight and pointy without the familiar ridge. His eyes still looked the same as well as his stern eyebrows and lips. He was a handsome child with almost fragile but sharp features. But what was the reason for this? Could he ask for anything? Was this his reward for sacrificing most of his life for the Wizarding World?

Wanting to test out his theory, Severus wished for the most mundane of things. A comfy armchair appeared, with a mug of coffee on the side table. Having filled up the unsettling white empty space with random furniture Severus decided to wish for walls and a roof and was instantly comforted when the empty stark whiteness resembled the quarters he had occupied for most of his teaching career at Hogwarts. There were his familiar bookshelves and books. He could wish for any materialistic object he wanted. But would it work for anything unmaterialistic? Something alive?

He hoped and he announced his wish in his mind.

To his delight, a familiar cat that used to approach him in the forbidden forest appeared. His happiness deteriorated once he realised it must have died during the war, a death eater probably trampled on it or it must have stumbled onto a stray curse. He never did give it a name.

Severus held his hand out, "Come here…" With some slight tapping he garnered its attention and soon he had a happy kitty purring in his arms. The animal provided him with a little comfort. Having summoned his dead owl he'd had as a teenager and some plants he knew he'd killed by not watering them Severus now knew he could summon living things, at least living things that had passed on from the living.

He was avoiding thinking about the most obvious and he knew it. He'd crushed that thought as soon as it creeped on him. Summoning Lily Potter or Dumbledore to him would do him no good. It will do nothing to remove his crushing feelings concerning them.

Nothing!

Having willingly given over her son to the Dark Lord and having resented her son for most of his Hogwarts life he did not want to face an angry mother. He deserved some peace and quiet. Also, the trauma from killing his only friend and mentor hadn't faded. Severus had faced many sleepless nights after that. Dumbledore had betrayed his trust, made him do what he abhorred the most by using his faithfulness as a spy. Severus did not want Dumbledore's gratitude for murdering him in cold blood even though it had been on orders.

For a second he thought of summoning Eileen Prince but also crushed that thought. He had gotten over her death a long time ago…and there were no long-lost feelings that lingered between mother and son. Let's not even go into thinking about his godforsaken father, not that he was worthy of said title…or any!

Apart from these three people, he didn't know who else he'd summon. It was just better and easier to be in solitude. He didn't know how long he remained there…. possibly days…even weeks. However, it wasn't long before the cursed boredom got to him. Having no obligations or goals, destroyed his workaholic personality. Severus sighed and his fingers twitched with nothing to do. Insanity hadn't gripped him so far that he was about to start talking to himself. So, he had summoned his wand but there were only so many spells he could amuse himself with. As far as he'd tested his new reality, Severus came to a few conclusions. This area had no temperature, he felt no cold or heat. He felt no hunger. He never got dirty. But he'd summoned a bath just to pass the time and to feel some remnants of comfort in his life when he had been alive. He had his robes back…although a much smaller version of them to fit his smaller frame.

But one thing for definite, he couldn't and wouldn't spend the rest of forever like this.

Feeling anger for the reason he was here, he whispered, "Whoever put me here, I wish for you to show yourself!" And he prepared to give said person a verbal smacking. The thought that he may have summoned Nagini, the reason for his death, accidentally crossed his mind after he made the wish. But it was too late to take it back now. So he stood ready to behead the snake. To his surprise it wasn't a snake that appeared.

Severus Snape pointed his wand at the approaching figure that materialized with a couple of crows melding into one human being. How was this person responsible for his being here? He didn't know what kind of magic this was or what this person was. The figure was human that much was certain but it was best that Severus didn't let his guard down. The young man was wearing a cloak with clouds decorating it, underneath it he wore some kind of armor that resembled a vest. What was most noticeable about the man were the red eyes and what looked like several pupils which carefully took in Severus's every detail. Severus saw pride as well as sadness in his expression. The mirrored diagonal scars running down this man's face hardened his appearance making him seem unapproachable. Was this death? A physical representation of it?

Ignoring his relief that it wasn't the dark lord's familiar, Severus spoke, "Who are you?" His wand hand not wavering once.

"I was waiting for you to call me." The man was foreign and had a soft yet commanding voice. The red eyes stared deep into Severus Snape's soul. Severus did not repeat his question, waiting for the enemy to make his first move if he even could be called that as said enemy was not doing anything there but just looking at him. Severus had never been given a once over like this for sure, except by Dumbledore and the Dark Lord of course. But he wasn't going to think about them. That part of his life was over. When the man in front of him cocked his head at him as if he knew what direction Severus's thoughts took, Severus quickly made sure to check his Occulumency shields were still intact. And they were. Good.

"Sasuke Uchiha," The man stepped closer to him, so much so, that Severus's wand poked the man's chest. The name was familiar, oh so familiar, but how? He did not know. It was impossible as he had never known someone with such a name. However, it felt like something resonated within him, a yearning that he felt his whole life. A sense of identity that overcame all the bitterness.

"I see you retained none of your previous memories," the man brought a hand to Severus's wand hand and gently grasped his wrist slowly bringing it down. Severus didn't know why he wasn't resisting, the grip was firm refusing movement for his childish wrists. This unknown man felt familiar to him, he felt a loathing that was burning and crushing his lungs but underneath all of that hate and fear he felt love. Severus was so confused, he had never felt so much turmoil and regret. He shook from all these unexpected emotions coursing through him, shivers shaking his hands. There was something fighting to get out in his mind. That something he tried again and again to squash back to some forgotten corner. "But you do feel something…Sasuke you really did become powerful." The man whispered in quiet pride.

Looking at the man watching his mental turmoil and struggle with something that almost like regret in his eyes. Severus replied in anger, "You are mistaken, I am Severus Snape, I was Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do not know this Sasuke and I do not know you, so please feel free to vacate my afterlife and leave me in peace!" Taking in a breath after that tirade, frustration grew in him quickly when the man just gave him an amused look. "You haven't changed one bit," The foreign voice said in amusement, and Severus sighed and closed his eyes feeling a headache forming at his temples. What will take for this moron to realise he wasn't this Sasuke?! As quickly as he closed them, Severus opened his eyes when the imposter swiftly moved very close to him. "Let me help you remember Otouto," With that the man brought two fingers to his face, ignoring Severus's flinch, the man poked his forehead.

With that small moment, it felt as if the whole world came crashing down upon his. Years and years of memories assaulted his mind. Of a young boy with blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks, a pink haired girl, that imposter…. a name came to him…Itachi…standing over the bodies of his parents. It was only quick flashes but it was enough to instill the trauma and rage in him. He felt a grief so large like a cavernous hole that swept over him paralyzing his movements. Feeling like there were small knives stabbing his head, Severus clutched his head and didn't notice he'd fallen to the ground. Wondering what that high-pitched screech was…. he realised it was coming from his own mouth. The memories refused to stop, violently assaulting his slowly falling apart Occulumency barriers. There were more memories, lots of snakes, a man with a dangerous presence wearing an orange mask. The blonde-haired boy on the ground with blood splattered everywhere. His teammates, a silver haired jounin, the end of the world. His body burned as pathways he didn't know about formed in his body, basic vasculature being pushed aside to make room, unbelievable raw power enveloped him. Power that made him complete, he was empty without this.

As the last of his Occulumency barriers fell apart, sudden clarity returned through the merging of two people becoming the one and the same person. Two very different lives and different paths. Sasuke didn't feel the comforting hand of his brother rubbing circles on his back nor the words that were whispered to him gently as he covered on the floor on all fours trying to reign in the pain that felt a hundred times worse than the Cruciatus curse, "It will pass…be strong little brother…"

After what felt like forever the pain vanished, the only evidence it was there were the tears and the sweat dripping down his face and onto the floor. His limbs trembled like a new born calf's but the strength slowly returned to him. Enough so that he finally pushed himself up standing tall and strong at least as much as he could for a person of his height. Eyes that were once as dark as the night twirled with red and intricate black markings that covered them that were too small to make sense of, looked up to stare at his brother. "You have a lot to explain," were the first furious words Sasuke Uchiha uttered as he rose from the dead.

The late Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha were sitting opposite each other on soft cushioned seats. The latter having removed his cloak to reveal the fully equipped ninja armor wear and gear. You may wonder how the two brothers were sitting calmly sipping tea and occasionally giving the each other a look when they thought the other wasn't looking. What exactly happened to give this illusion of peace to both of the dead brothers. Where were all the temper tantrums? Well…you shall find out…

 ***Flashback** *****

Sasuke Uchiha also once known as Severus Snape once again found himself on the ground with his arms tied behind his back. His brother stood in front of him, "Haven't you had enough of this fighting Sasuke?" His brother although expressionless, Sasuke was perceptive enough to notice the weariness in his brother's Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. And he ruthlessly squashed what felt like regret rising in him. He was ashamed enough to say he acted rashly and unbecoming of a middle aged man his age. He remembered screaming profanity at Itachi about everything, about Konoha, their family, the Hokages and most of all his life. During his time as a potions Professor, Sasuke had picked up a few creative words here and there. Itachi had been shocked that had been clear, he hadn't expected Sasuke to lose his composure and everything that had held him together. Sasuke in his anger had tried to punch, maim and scratch Itachi as much as he could, most of the time missing as he couldn't focus through most of his rage. When this had carried on far longer than it was necessary Itachi had become fed up and had tied him up until he had slightly calmed down. Which is where we come to now…

Sasuke glared and replied to Itachi, "I don't want this." Feeling the weariness in all his bones, from the drama carried over from first and the second life he had lead.

 ***End Flashback***

Sasuke cut to the chase, "Why did you bring me here?"

Itachi delicately sipped his tea and slowly put his tea down before answering, "Are you prepared to hear the whole truth? Even though it might hurt you?"

Sasuke scoffed and smirked, "I'm sure I can sit and listen to a few words after all I have been through."

Itachi sighed, he was getting better at this showing emotion thing, "Sasuke…when you and Uzumaki Naruto fought successfully destroying one another. You didn't just kill your friend. You killed the child from the prophecy of the six sages." Sasuke had a horrible feeling he knew where this was going. Haven't there been enough prophecies in this world lately?! Someone up there was really screwing with him. "Naruto wasn't meant to die that day, nor were you. Somehow you had managed to disrupt the careful machinations of fate. Only those of the Sharingan could do this, which is why our clan had no purpose alive. As long as our kind survived there would always be war with the fates. One of the Uchiha knew this, once certain man…who had toyed with fate and won. A man with the orange mask."

Sasuke immediately remembered the man who had healed him and manipulated him into turning against Konoha, "You don't mean…"

"Uchiha Madara," Itachi fiddled with the cup, "The leader of Akatsuki, who destroyed Konoha and ended the world, one of the many reasons our clan was eliminated. And Sasuke you had unknowing killed the one person who may have stood a chance against such a man. The fates were angry, upset that a mere man had overturned their creation. In their anger, they needed someone to blame and that someone was you Sasuke."

"How is this possible?" Sasuke interrupted, "Naruto the dead last of the academy? Naruto who cared too much about everything? How could he have saved the world?"

Itachi's words silenced Sasuke's, "With you." The older brother carried on ignoring the stricken appearance of the younger, "Both of you, together trained under the sanin as well as your kuniochi team mate. The end of the world could have been avoided if you had listened, calmed your rage and wasn't bent sent on revenge. Sometimes I had worried about your uncontrollable rage would which might bring about your downfall and I was right. You are just like our father Sasuke in that right."

At this accusation Sasuke flinched and Itachi carried on, "The fates erased your mind and gave you a new life. All would have gone well if they hadn't cursed you to live a doomed life to begin with. The life of Severus Snape was most unfortunate and full of heartbreak. The fates wanted to punish you for your betrayal."

"Enough…" Sasuke's whisper halted Itachi, "I never wanted to kill him...Naruto…he was my only friend. Why did he try so hard to protect that godforsaken village? A village which trashed his name and made his life difficult! A village that trapped you, my brother…" Sasuke just didn't understand.

"He found it in his heart to forgive them," Itachi moved over to sit by Sasuke slowly placing a reluctant hand oh his little brother's hunched back which was so tense, "He found people he could love and protect which only increased his will of fire. And deep down inside of you, you know it. As Severus Snape, you loved Lily Potter and reluctantly grew to care for her son. You found it in yourself to choose the right path regardless of how life got in your way. Again, and again." Itachi comforted his brother moving his hand in smooth circular motions. "I am proud of you Sasuke, you have done well. I only regret you had to go through with any of this at all."

Sasuke let out an exhale, here he was in an unbelievable situation. Fates, end of the world and past lives. And most of all his brother whose hand was forced sitting beside him telling him how he was proud of him. Whatever shall he do? He had loved Lily Potter, so much so that he'd had hurt and isolated her in his childish rage and anger. His life at Hogwarts wasn't the kindest but it had still been his home. Sasuke remembered how desperately he tried to protect it when the Carrows ad reigned free. Maybe he could understand where Naruto was coming from…Konoha was Naruto's home. Too late now...if only he had realised this when he was alive.

Itachi continued, "The fates saw your will and your heart. Over time they grew fond of you and your resilience so much so that they didn't want you to pass on. They want you to make this right by giving you another chance."

"What do you mean? I am not dead?" Sasuke felt a sense of foreboding and hope rush through him.

"I have no say in this brother but they want you return to our world and set things right. It is a task impossible for one person alone which is why I want you to know that you are not truly alone as long as you find it within yourself to trust." Itachi looked regretful.

"So, I have no choice…" Sasuke muttered, "My life isn't my own, I can't even die?!" Hopelessness crashed over him. "No, I don't want this, I am so tired brother…" Sasuke's shoulders shook breaths coming in rasps. He didn't want to face Naruto…or every other mistake. He was forever to be a puppet. Under Dumbledore, under Orochimaru and even the fates.

"Sasuke…. calm yourself," Itachi gripped him by the shoulders forcing Sasuke to face him, "You will have me…although I won't remember any of this, I will still be alive. Come find me, tell me you know the truth. Albeit I may think you are an imposter but it will be up to you to convince me otherwise. Stray me from the path of Akatsuki." With that Itachi hugged him tightly and securely, this was the last he would see of his brother, in this from anyway. "Forgive me Sasuke for everything…I am sorry." With that Sasuke knew he couldn't ever turn his brother away from him and as he felt a tugging feeling that spread from his navel upwards.

With that Sasuke vanished from the world of in-betweens as well as all the belongings he'd acquired in his short week here.

Itachi smiled knowing his brother understood and forgave him. He was still smiling as he faded from this world having never existed. The fates had just set the world in its motions for another plan…a master plan. And if you really listened laughter could be heard in this emptiness; not that there was anyone to hear it.


End file.
